


Cellar Door

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, season 3b, stiles in the maze, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Thomas switch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellar Door

Stiles is sitting at his desk writing down notes as Finstock drawls on and on about something. He's not really paying attention, just jotting down the words and concentrating on getting them all down. No doubt he will need to reread them after because he sure as hell isn't paying attention right now.

He sighs and looks over at Scott who is in his own little world staring blankly ahead. Looks like he will be giving Scott his notes. He looks down.

Wake up. WAKE UP! 

No. No, what the fuck…

He looks up and he's staring at large stone walls that are towering over him with vines along the sides. An asian guy runs up to him and grabs him by his forearm and takes off in a sprint.

"Thomas! Run! Run you shuck!" 

He doesn't think at all, that voice had a sense of urgency and his instinct told him now wasn't the time to question anything! He takes off following the fast guy ahead.

Suddenly Stiles feels himself falling and hitting the ground. He jolts to attention at the sound of Finstock blowing his whistle. Looking around he finds himself back in the classroom, no long passage, no asian kid, no sense of chaos. 

However he's standing up with his chair knocked over and his books on the floor. Stiles mutters an apology and Finstock tries to tell him to go to the nurse and get some sleep but Stiles ignores him while straightening his things then sits back down. 

He takes a shuddering breath and looks over at Scott who is staring at Stiles like he's losing it. 

"Thomas!"

Thomas feels himself getting pulled up and looks at Minho then behind him to see a griever gaining ground.

"Shuck, run!" Thomas yells and runs for his life trying to focus on getting back to the glade. But, with a deep ache in his heart, he feels like he was normal again. The school setting looked so familiar.

And when he asked if he got out of the maze, if he made it out. They stared, and he never felt more afraid. There was something wrong with that place and he knew he wasn't meant to be there.

When they get back Minho pokes fun at him, "Seriously, I thought you were beast until you went and tripped over YOUR OWN FEET!"

Thomas forces out a grunt and pushes Minho.

"Thomas, be honest, you go and trick two grievers then stop, run, then trip. You should have seen yourself it was almost comedic!"

Thomas rolls his eyes, "I'm starving, what's Frypan making?" 

"I'm going to start calling you Tripper instead of Runner."

"And I'm going to shuck you with a fork, Minho! I wasn't paying attention and I just want to forget this whole thing ever happened."

Minho laughs, "I'm sure you do, pork chop."

"What did you call me?" Thomas snaps and Minho throws his hands in the air.

"Pork chops, were having pork chops, honeybun."

 

Scott pulls Stiles to the side once class is over and he stares him in the eyes then smells his neck. A little too wolfy but it is that time of the month… although Scott says he can't transform maybe his wolf is leaking?

Scott is shaking his shoulder.

"You smell of adrenaline and you were talking really weird. What happened? What's the maze? You were really bizarre, I mean it. You jumped out of your seat and almost fell and people thought you were just being spastic-"

Stiles pushes Scott and stares. "I don't… I don't know where I…"

Stiles thinks for a moment and swallows. There is no way he was in another, what? Universe? This had to be the nemeton or something. Or maybe he's finally snapped and went off the deep end.

"I'm fine, Scott. We still have three classes left so lets forget this for now." 

Scott looks at him concerned then nods and winces when the bell rings. "You find me if you need me, 'kay?" Then runs off.

"Yeah, you too." Stiles says and walks off, and out of school, into his jeep and onto the road. For today he just wanted to get into his bed and rest his eyes thinking about that place.

The maze, Scott said.

Such a scary place.


End file.
